


Brenda's Path to Ladyhood.

by Shamefoollessly (JustAnotherFool)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Forced Masturbation, Futanari, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Object Insertion, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFool/pseuds/Shamefoollessly
Summary: Brenda gets sent to HELL.Ms. Harries' Educative Lair for Ladies.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Brenda's bothersome beginning.

Ms. Harries' Lair for Ladies prided itself on being the most effective school for problematic girls. It was a boarding school with a program of just one year and the promise of turning even the worst-behaved girl into a true lady. It was expensive, sure, but the nobles and bourgeois were more than happy to pay for their services.

Brenda's parents sent her there a week ago, hoping she would come back as a true, well-behaved and well-mannered lady.

Brenda found it weird that the school called itself a "lair". They said it was because it was a refuge in a calm, isolated part of the country, but now the girl knew better: it was were the rich sent their "broken kids" away from the public eye.

It was a fitting name, really, since Ms. Harries, the principal, was as evil as any villain.

* * *

Brenda was a mostly normal girl. Her parents were too distant and strict, but it was normal amongst the rich girls, and she had a penis, which wasn't that common among the girls, but not that uncommon either. She liked to believe she was a nice daughter. At least she was as a child, but then puberty hit her.

It wasn't fair. Her parents left her alone with the maids and nannies for most of her life, then had the _audacity_ of accusing her of being a bad daughter. Just because she started inviting some maids to her bedroom late at night or missed some classes to meet some tall, handsome boys. It's not like she was tainting the family name or something! She was 15 and very discreet, thank you very much. They always hid in the woods and she always made sure to fix her dress and hair before going back to school.

It was not enough for her parents, it seems. They called her a filthy whore and sent her to this prison.

That was okay though. So they thought she was a whore? She was going to show them the whore! She had tested the waters during the week: touched some of the other girls discreetly, then a little boldly. It was easy to find a willing partner in a school for problematic girls. Most of them were there for the same reason as her.

For a school that claimed to be strict and vigilant, they seemed too blind. There was no repercussion for the teasing touches and lewd remarks. That's how Brenda got confident enough for her next act: she was going to have sex with the janitor.

Maybe this school could be funny after all.

* * *

The janitor was a tall, strong woman who always wore teasing clothes and winked at every girl. She was the perfect choice. Rumor has it that she used to be a hooker before working to Ms. Harries.

"Hey, new girl," She greeted her with her typical wink and a half-smile.

"Hi, Diva," It was not the janitor's name, but that was how she liked to be called, "Oh, my, how clumsy of me," Brenda pretended to drop her books so she had to pick them up.

She made sure to turn her back to Diva and pick them up one by one, slowly. Brenda could feel Diva's gaze on her ass, so she inclined herself a bit more, showing her panties under the skirt, and shook it a bit. It should do the trick.

"So," She used her most innocent tine, "What do you do at night? I suppose you don't have to work,"

"Nah, my working hours are pretty strict. No cleaning after sunset. But I suppose you could always find me in the janitor's closet, inventorying the cleaning products and stuff..." She bit the bait, "Let's say, at eleven o'clock? After the curfew,"

Brenda thought she had the upper hand here. What a silly girl.

* * *

Like any prison, HELL had a curfew. No lights on after 10 pm and God help you if you're awake after 10:30 pm.

Brenda's heart was racing as she walked to the janitor's closet. It was more exciting than going to the woods with the boys - or girls- and missing classes. Now she'd have no excuses if someone caught her. The idea made her a bit hard against her lacy panties.

"...Hello?" She whispered in the dark, opening the janitor's closet. It was unlocked, a good sign, she thought.

"Hey, cutie," Diva waved at her, "Get in,"

Brenda complied and Diva closed the door and turned on the light. She had a mischievous grin that matched Brenda's.

"Nice pajamas," The woman said, "But they'd look better on the floor,"

"Yes, miss," She complied, taking her time to get rid of the blouse and the shorts. She liked having Diva's eyes on her, studying every inch of her bare skin. "Better?"

"Almost there," Diva pulled tentatively at her panties, receiving a giggle. "Someone's eager to break the rules," She remarked.

"What can I say? I'm a bad girl," Brenda put her hands around Diva's waist and rocked her hips, moving her whole body forward.

"Yeah? That's my favorite type," She ripped her lacy panties and dropped them on the floor. Brenda found it too hot to get mad at the torn clothes. It was just underwear really.

Diva took off her own clothes and Brenda felt her dick twitch at the exposed skin. As soon as diva took her panties off, she had a surprise.

"What? You thought you were special?" She teased, stroking her own penis, "Yours cuter though. Now come here and let me see these adorable breasts," She demanded, pulling her closer.

Brenda didn't expect a dick, but she wasn't turned off for a bit. It was good to know there were others like her here, in fact. And Diva's was so... Huge. She felt her mouth water at the idea of putting it in her mouth.

"Com'on, I'm not a patient woman, you know?" Diva threw her on the ground not too delicately and sucked at her nipple. Brenda moaned from both pain and pleasure, Diva's mouth was so good that she didn't complain about hitting the floor too hard.

Diva sucked both her nipples until they got red and tender, then started working on her neck.

"...Ng... No, not there," Brenda pushed her head a bit, "The mark will show,"

"Well, maybe it's your turn to do something then," She said, "You won't just lay there and let me do all the work, right?"

Before Brenda had a chance to reply, Diva pulled her so she was on her knees and pushed her hard penis against her lips.

"Slow d-" Diva's cock was in her mouth before she finished the sentence.

Brenda got the hint and started sucking. She was used to do things in a slower pace, but it made sense that Diva would want to be quick. She was probably risking her job. And Brenda would also be in trouble if they took too long.

Brenda showed all her skill. She sucked, made some movements with her tongue and put her hand on the half of Diva's dick that didn't fit in her mouth, stroking it as she worked with her mouth. She was proud of her performance, Diva on the other hand looked a bit bored.

"Oh, I really thought you'd be better than that," She sounded disappointed, Brenda stopped,"No worries though, bad girl, Diva here will teach you some new tricks,"

Brenda didn't like Diva's tone, but then the janitor stroke her penis vigorously and put a finger on her hole and she decided that, whatever Diva wanted to do, it couldn't be that bad.

* * *

"Now, I want your sweet, sweet lips around my womanhood again, girl," Diva demanded, Brenda was quick to comply.

"You see, when you do something, you have to give it all you have," Diva's calm voice didn't match at all the tug on Brenda's hair. Diva forced her head all the way until Brenda's lips met her scrotum. The girl choked and squirmed, but Diva held her in place, "Now let me feel these tonsils," Her hands forced Brenda's head to move.

The girl felt Diva's penis raw in her throat and couldn't breathe. She struggled and felt her head get lighter and lighter, her lungs aching for the oxygen deprivations and her throat burning as Diva slid her dick in and out of it ruthlessly. There were tears on her eyes and her limbs felt heavy when Diva finally came in her mouth, semen going down her throat and flowing to her jaw.

Diva finally let go of her head and let her body drop on the ground, panting heavily and spitting semen. Brenda felt so used and so mad.

"What the fuck!" She cursed as soon as she breath permitted, "You...You..."

"Me, me?" Diva mocked, "Don't be like that. You'll have your fun too," Before Brenda could protest, she lowered herself to the floor and got Brenda's dick in her experienced mouth. Brenda tried to force Diva's head out of her, but she felt weak and the sensation was good. Maybe it was Diva's way of apologizing?

The woman sucked and licked like a wild animal, it was on the verge of painful. Still, Brenda felt her muscles twitching and them going limp and she reached her orgasm. Diva spit it on the floor next to her. When she was done, she sucked purple marks on the girl's neck.

"Yeah, it was... Good," Brenda wasn't that sure. Her throat hurt, her neck hurt and she felt used, but she didn't want Diva to get mad. Besides, she got an orgasm and defied the school rules. It was good enough, "I'd better get going,"

"Oh, but we've barely started," Diva said and, before Brenda could as much as get up, she forced two fingers into the girl and started opening and closing them, feeling around, "Good, not a virgin. I hate those."

"I... I want to go," Brenda kept her voice firm, pulling on a brave face, " _Now_."

"I bet you want a lot of things," Diva dismissed her, "Now come here to Diva's lap, cutie," She pulled her arm hard and forced Brenda onto her lap, then kissed her to muffle her scream.

"You don't want to be caught, do you?" Diva reminded her, "Or do you get off imagining your classmates hurrying here and finding you like this?" She whispered in her ear, massaging her dick and her balls. Brenda closed her eyes.

The woman took the chance to raise her hips and press her penis on Brenda's asshole. Brenda's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to stop Diva, to say it was enough and she was tired, but Diva put a hand over her mouth and, with her other hand, forced Brenda's body down.

It hurt. It hurt so much. Brenda's eyes watered up and she tried to bite Diva's hand.

"Now, you're a soon-to-be lady, not an animal," Diva scolded, her dick sliding slowly into her, "What is it you have to say that is so important?"

"I want out!" She exclaimed, being met with Diva's bored expression, "Or at least lube up beforehand! You brute," Maybe that was the best she could get, Brenda reasoned.

"Your spit on my cock is enough for you, silly," She forced Brenda's body down again, the girl felt impaled. Silent tears went down her cheek.

"Oh, please, scream," Diva encouraged, "I'd love for everybody to see you like that."

Brenda bit her lip. She wouldn't cry. Wouldn't give Diva the satisfaction.

"The silent treatment, uh?" She laughed, showing too much teeth, "Well, try to keep quiet now," Her hands forced Brenda's anus open and she slid her penis deeper and faster. Brenda whimpered. "Yeah, that's what a thought," She tried to force more of it in, but it got stuck. As if Brenda had reached her limit.

"No more, please," She pleaded, "Just cum already and let me go," It was an error. All of it. There was a reason people didn't trust Diva.

"But, sweetie, we barely got halfway through," Her smile was evil. Brenda felt like crying, a lump on her sore throat.

Diva shifted their positions so she was hovering over Brenda, who has shoved to the floor. Then she started pounding, each thrust forcing her barely-lubed dick deeper and deeper in Brenda. It hurt so much. Brenda felt sore, as if her rectum was burning and, despite it all, she still had an erection. Maybe her parents were right.

With a last thrust, Diva managed to fit it all in. Brenda felt Diva's balls against her butt. She wished she didn't. She didn't want to feel anything at all. Not the pain, not the shame, not the soreness. Nothing.

"Aw, don't cry, little one," she cooed, "You're doing amazing. I may even say you're not a bad fuck," She laughed and forced Brenda's legs apart, shoving her penis in and out of her, each move making the girl whimper and moan and cry. When Diva reached her climax, there was a mix of semen and blood coming out of Brenda's body.

"Oh no, look at this mess," She faked concern, "Guess I'll have to clean it all up tomorrow." _Good,_ Brenda thought, _I wish you slip on it, fall and break you neck._

"But, hey," Her tone was cheerful, "You know what? It's kinda hot too. Makes me want to fuck you again on this dirty floor," She hovered over Brenda like a predator.

"No, _please_ ," Brenda begged, "Anything but it," Her ass was sore, she could fell her asshole winking at the sudden loss of Diva's massive cock and the stinging sensation didn't fade away.

"Well..." Diva pretended to think about it, "I suppose I could just go and sleep," Brenda nodded, " _If_ you clean all this mess up. With your tongue."

Brenda laughed a bit out of despair. Diva couldn't be serious, right? Still, the janitor looked at her dead in the eye.

"So, what will it be? Your sweet tongue on the floor or your cute ass on my dick? I'm getting impatient,"

Brenda bowed her head, cheeks red and body aching, and stuck her tongue out. The floor was disgusting, like it wasn't properly cleaned in some time now. There was dust, sweat, semen, saliva and blood, all grossly mixed up. Brenda felt like she was going to puke.

"Good girl," Dia patted her on the head, "Guess I'll sleep now. Enjoy your night in the closet," She got up and snatched Brenda's skirt before heading to the door.

Brenda stared at her unbelieving whilst Diva showed her a small key. The janitor's closet key.

"Aw, don't look me like this! We had fun, didn't we?" She smiled, "Besides, you're not fooling anyone. You think I'm the bad one here? Wait until the boss finds you. She knows you've been messing around with the girls and let me tell you, she ain't happy. This is just the beginning," She warned before leaving and closing the door behind her. "Good night, lil' whore,"

Brenda was left alone. Sore, laying on the cold, gross floor, feeling used up and dumped. She got up in shaking legs, feeling pain on her bottom with each step, and searched for her clothes, hoping it'd make her feel more human, but her blouse was stained with dried semen, her panties were ripped and Diva had taken her skirt as a souvenir. She sat on the corner, hugged her legs and cried until sleep claimed her.


	2. Ms. Turley, the troublemaker's tamer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vice-principal was not pleased to find Brenda naked in the janitor's closet.

Brenda thought sleeping would help her to feel better, but somehow it made things worse.

She woke up sore, her bones aching from sleeping on the hard floor, her throat still hurt from Diva's brutal thrusts and the rim of her anus was a bit swollen and tender. Also, it was cold, but it was probably because she slept naked on the floor.

When the door was unlocked, she thought Diva would finally let her go. However, she was met with an unknown, stern-looking woman whose gaze pierced her soul.

"Miss Barnicott," She said with disgust, "You missed your first two classes. Come with me. _Now_."

"I-" She stammered, "Can I take some clothes before going back to class?" Probably a shower was out of the question.

"You're not going back to class. Not now," She said in a monotonous voice, "I don't think we've been introduced yet. I'm Ms. Turley, the associate principal. Now come with me."

Oh, Brenda though eloquently, she was so screwed.

* * *

"It was not my fault!" She shouted as soon as the vice-principal closed the door, "Diva locked me there!"

"Sit down, please," Ms. Turley gestured to the chair by the desk. The vice-principal's office wasn't remarkable. Plain walls, simple furniture.

Brenda complied, wincing as her bare and sore butt hit the wooden chair. She felt so exposed.

"Look at me," The woman commanded, "Now, explain to me why you think you can talk your way out of it," She waited. Brenda shifted uncomfortably, covering her body with her arms the better she could.

"I- It was Diva who-" She couldn't find the right words.

"Are you going to blame our janitor? The one you seduced?" Ms. Turley looked unimpressed, "She is nothing but a loyal employee to whom you offered your body like a cheap, uneducated girl," Her words were cold.

"But-"

"No buts," She cut her mid-sentence, "Now take these arms out of the way. That's not how a lady sits. Arms on the sides, chin up, straight back, now,"

Brenda changed her posture, afraid of talking back. This woman was scary.

"That's better," Her face didn't change at all, "I want you to keep the posture until I say you can relax. Understood?" Brenda nodded. She would probably get a scolding and be told to dress up and go to class. She could live with it.

Ms. Turley got up and walked slowly to Brenda, not bothering to look the girl in the eye. It triggered some red flags in Brenda's head, but she kept her posture straight.

Then the woman leaned down and jerked experimentally the girl's penis without a warning. She wasn't even hard. It was unexpected and painful.

"I told you to keep the posture," She slapped the back of her head, "Or else you'll be punished."

Brenda whimpered, but nodded nonetheless.

"Ladies answer with _words_ _._ Clearly," She tugged at Brenda's dick again, hard.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am,"

"Quit the stuttering," She tugged again, harder but with some rhythm. Then started moving her hand up and down, no lube, dry skin to dry skin. The friction was unbearable.

"Yes, M-Ma'am," She tried again. When would that stop?

"That's pathetic," Despite the pain, Brenda felt herself getting hard, "You are a little troublemaker, it seems," She went harder, the friction burning Brenda's cock, "Good thing that's my specialty,"

"Posture," The vice-principal warned again, Brenda tried to straighten her back despite the burning sensation, "You're such a slow learner."

Brenda's hands gripped the chair until her knuckles were white and she kept her legs from moving. It was torture. Ms. Turley's hands kept unrelenting, moving her dick with hard, painful movements.

Then she let go. Brenda was still hard and had her eyes closed.

"What a pitiable excuse for a lady," She remarked, Brenda opened her eyes, but kept her gaze low, "Chin up,"

"I-"

"I didn't say you could speak," She reminded her, Brenda got the hint, "Your posture is simply awful. I thought even an unsophisticated girl like you could manage it,"

Despite the rough treatment, Brenda's penis was still erect and the cool air against its hot, tender skin made it twitch. Brenda found it hard to focus and, without a second thought, moved a hand to her genitals. Ms. Turley slapped it off right away.

"I didn't say you could pleasure yourself," Her voice was strict, "You didn't earn it with this shameful posture,"

Brenda tried to straighten her pose, eyes watering up, but it was too late.

"Let's try another pose. I want you on my desk. On all fours," The woman gestured to the wooden empty desk, "Now, or it will be worse."

"But I-" Brenda tried, in vain.

" _Now_."

* * *

Brenda did as asked, her knees and elbows on the hard surface and her face red with shame.

"Look up," Ms. Turley commanded, "Ladies don't bow their heads unless it's asked," She caressed her back before sliding a hand to her thigh and her buttocks, but neglecting entirely her penis begging for release.

"Open your legs more," She demanded, Brenda slowly complied, feeling more exposed than she was before, "Let's see how much of a hopeless case you are," Her fingers danced on the red rim of her asshole, "Seems like you had your fun," Her voice lacked any emotion.

"It wasn't like this!" Brenda said. It wasn't fun. She didn't have a choice!

"Quiet. Not speak unless spoken to," Ms. Turley's hard palm slapped her ass, but her face was still unreadable, "You've wasted enough of my time already. Let's just get it done with,"

_Thank God_ , Brenda thought.

The vice-principal opened a drawer and put several pens on the desk.

"You've missed three classes now," She shoved three pens on her mouth, "Talked back twice," More two pens, "Tried to masturbate in my office," She added another one, "Failed to keep a good posture," Another one, "And wasted everybody's time," Two more for this one.

Brenda wanted to say something, but every sound she made was muffled by the pens. Ms. Turley didn't seem to care.

She yanked one of the pens back, now wet with saliva, and shoved it in her hole. Brenda shivered, her already sore anus burning with the intrusion.

"Posture," The woman reminded her, "Don't you ever learn?" She got another saliva-covered pen inside her.

The world got blurry, but Brenda realized it was from tears accumulating in her eyes, making the plain walls and boring furniture mix in a distorted, messy blur.

"If you drop any of them, we'll have to start over," She informed Brenda, who tensed up.

Another pen went in. And another. The slow stretch was painful, every new pen touching the swollen, tender skin.

After the fifth one, it got hard to fit any more.

"Relax or it'll be worse for you," Her voice was as monotone as ever, "They are all going in one way or another,"

Brenda tried to obey, but it was hard. She was so full and so sore and the world was but a blur. Ms. Turley shoved another one in anyway, forcing it between the other pens until the resistance surrendered to her sheer strength. Still, it sent a shiver straight to her dick.

Brenda felt like this was dragging on forever.

"It's done," She announced finally, much to Brenda's relief. She was so full. She tried to get up, but was denied by a firm hand on her hips, "I didn't say you could move."

"But-"

"No buts," The vice-principal sighed, "I hate to repeat myself. Do you want another pen? You could just ask," Still, she didn't move to get another one. Instead, she placed her hand over the pens' bases and pushed them deeper into her.

It hurt. It was humiliating. It burned. And, worst of all, it was what made Brenda come. The final shiver that gave her dick its much awaited release.

"Chin up," Ms. Turley forced her face up with her fingers, "Look at it, you made a mess on my desk. What a little depraved girl," She scolded.

"I- I can clean it up. I'm sorry," She pleaded, desperate.

"Don't worry about the desk, you'll get your punishment," She said, "The youth is doomed, I tell you," She commented while pulling slowly a pen out of her.

She harshly pulled three more before ordering Brenda to stand up.

"B- You didn't get them all out," Brenda pointed out, biting her tongue to stop the 'but'.

"Very observant," Ms. Turley said, "Five pens won't be a problem to you. Now get up."

Brenda forced her body to obey. The pens were deep inside her and standing straight was a torture.

"Now I want you to walk to your room, get some clothes and come back. Nothing more. No touching yourself. No pulling out pens. No wandering around. No getting dressed. Just go, get them and come back."

Brenda stared at her stupidly before nodding and turning to the door. At least everybody would be in class now. No one to witness her disgraceful walk.

* * *

She got back some minutes later with her uniform: a simple shirt and a skirt, her bra and underwear. Her every move made her feel the pens poking at her rectum, but she managed the walk.

"What took you so long?" Ms. Turley sounded unpleased, "Give me the skirt,"

Brenda handed her the uniform skirt. The woman put it over the fresh semen and used it as a rag to scrub it off.

"Now get dressed and go to your class. You missed too much already," She dismissed Brenda with a gesture. Brenda eyed the stained skirt on the desk, "what? You don't think you'll wear that, do you?"

Under Ms. Turley's stern gaze, Brenda put on her bra, blouse and panties. Pens still inside her.

"You are dismissed," She informed her, "Close the door after you,"

"B- And what about my skirt?"

"You'll have it back once it's washed. Go to your class now."

"Should I get another one in my r-"

"No," Came the harsh reply, "That's you punishment for tainting my desk."

Brenda nodded, afraid to ask anything more, and walked to the door.

"And Miss Barnicott," Ms. Turley called, "You'll come back to my office before your bedtime to give me back my pens. You're not allowed to take them off until then unless you have to use the restroom, in which case they have to be put back after you're done," She instructed, not even looking at her direction, "Did I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Brenda just wanted to be out of that room already.

"Out of my sight now,"

Brenda closed the door after her, tear marks on her cheeks, and started the slow, shameful way to her classroom.


	3. The crafty cook in the crammed kitchen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda gets assigned to work in the kitchen.

It didn't take much for Brenda to become the laughingstock of the class. She had to walk in with just her panties and blouse on more often than not, the teacher ordered her stand up and sit down until the objects put inside her moved just right to make her hard, then forbade her to touch herself, she was sent to the vice-principal's office at least twice a week for every minor detail (like swearing or failing to answer a question). No girl in the class showed empathy either. They didn't want to associate with her. She was the lowest of the low.

"Are you even listening?" Ms. Turley slapped her head hard, face stoic as ever.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," She wasn't, "I got lost in thought."

"Yes, you are quite a dreamer, young lady," Her tone was neutral, "However I beg you to pay attention whilst someone is talking to you. It's just good manners, after all, give me back my pens and prepare yourself for your punishment."

Brenda stood up just enough to pull out the pens inside of her. There were twelve. She knew she didn't deserve it, but talking back only earned more pens. At least she wouldn't have to wander all day with them inside her.

"I'm running out of pens," Ms. Turley remarked, "Maybe I should talk to Ms. Harries and find something else to punish you with, since you're such a little devil," She motioned to her desk. Brenda climbed it and got on all fours. It was almost a protocol by now, "Besides, you seem to be enjoying it too much. Punishments are not meant to be enjoyable," She got a ruler out of her drawer and hit Brenda's bottom with it.

One hit.

"Why are you being punished?"

Two hits.

"I- I-"

Three hits.

"Speak clearly and articulate."

Four hits.

"For talking back." Brenda felt the familiar burning sensation on her buttocks.

"And?"

Five hits.

Brenda fell silent.

Six hits.

The seventh one was harder. Ms. Turley was growing impatient.

"For swearing."

"Almost there. What else?"

Brenda was sure the eighth would leave a purple mark.

"For...."

Nine hits. Still, Brenda kept her posture. She had about a month of practice after all.

"We don't have all day, Miss Barnicott."

"For punching a bitch..." She mumbled.

Ten hits.

"Speak _clearly_."

"For punching a girl."

"Exactly," She put the sturdy ruler back in the drawer, "That's not how a lady solves her problems. That's not how civilised people solve anything for that matter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Brenda was so tired of these holier-than-thou speeches, "May I go back to class now?"

"You may go," Ms. Turley said, "Leave the shirt here,"

"Yes, Ma'am," That was also pretty common. Brenda had lost count of how many times she had to go about her day wearing only her underwear and bra because she 'lost her clothes privileges' with her 'bestial, unacceptable behaviour'.

It wasn't fair. She just punched the bitch because she laughed at her and insulted her first! Brenda wouldn't let anyone call her names and point her finger at her, much less a dumb classmate with makeover where her brain should be.

"You need anything else, Miss Barnicott?" The vice-principal questioned. Brenda realised she was standing still next to the door.

"Yes, actually I do," Brenda smiled, "Fuck you and go to hell, that bitch had it coming," She said defiant, ready for whatever punishment it would get her.

"I see," Ms. Turley walked to Brenda and, surprisingly, passed straight by her and opened the door, revealing the girl Brenda punched earlier, "Is her the one you're talking about?"

Brenda didn't answer, her eyes locked with the stupid girl. It was all her fault.

"Now she will get her punishment the proper way," Ms. Turley informed her, "You may go now. Come see me later for your new educative measure."

Brenda could be screwed, she thought, but it was so satisfying to see someone else entering Ms. Turley's office for a change.

* * *

Brenda got assigned to work in the kitchen. Ms. Turley said something about 'correcting that attitude with hard work' and 'how rewarding it would feel working out her frustration in a healthy way'. Nonsense. They all knew it was meant as some kind of torture and nothing more.

She just wishes the kitchen was bigger. The school cook kept it a mess and the cramped space was more certainly not ideal. There were pans, plates, ingredients and cutlery everywhere.

"So you're my new helper, uh?" The cook greeted her, "Good. I can always use a hand or two."

"Sure, let's get started, Ms...?" Brenda just wanted to get it over with.

"You can call me Mistress," She yanked Brenda to the kitchen and closed the door behind them, "Now, it's not everyday that I get a helper only in her underwear. Any story behind it?"

So she was straightforward. Good. Brenda was too.

"I got into a fight with a stupid bitch," The cook couldn't punish her, right? It was not her job. And if she sent Brenda to Ms. Turley she wouldn't have to work in the kitchen, so it was win-win.

"Oh, I see you're a brave girl," She squeezed Brenda's ass, right in the purple and red marks left by her spanking session, "That's good. Crybabies have no place in the kitchen."

Then she threw a knife at Brenda. Sharp end first.

"Are you insane?" She ducked just on time, "It could have hit me!"

"Well, how else would you chop the vegetables if not with a knife? You should be thankful I handed it to you. It's hard to find things here."

"It would be easier if you bothered to clean up and organize the things!"

"Please, you barely started and already wants to argue about my methods? I cook better in creative spaces," She gestured to the cutting table, "Now chop up some onions, garlic, carrots, tomatoes and anything else we need. Hurry up."

Those were some weird instructions. Still, Brenda tried to follow them. It was just two months of kitchen work and she'd be free.

The cook didn't seem all that bad. A bit weird, but not bad.

* * *

Oh, Lord, she was wrong.

"Lunchtime was a failure," She said, her eyes glowing in a bad way, "Why didn't you chop up the cucumbers and aubergines?"

"You didn't ask me to!" She defended herself, "Besides, it was not that bad. It was in time and everyone ate just fine,"

"I told you to cut everything we needed. We needed those," She pulled Brenda's hair, "And just because people ate doesn't mean we did it right. If I say it was wrong, then it was wrong. Got it, helper?"

"Yes, Ma'am," The cook pulled at her hair harder, some strands going loose, "Yes, Mistress," She corrected herself.

"Good. Now, since you don't know something so simple like what we need to each recipe, I'll have to show you."

Brenda didn't like where it was going.

"First, let's get these out of the way," She used a knife to cut Brenda's panties, the blade brushing against her pubis, "And let's be quick. We don't want you to miss your afternoon classes, do we?"

Brenda looked down. Her panties were in threads ragged on the floor, her penis was exposed and 'Mistress' had her knife brushing softly on it. She felt the cold, sharp tip wandering over the thin skin.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to castrate you," She must have seen the look on Brenda's face, "It would get me in trouble. Your parents didn't send you here for it, did they? They just want you to behave. And I think the first thing a lady should know is how to cook."

She grabbed a handful of vegetables and placed them on the floor by Brenda's feet.

"Vegetables are important. They're healthy, they're colorful, you can't get enough of them," She grabbed a carrot, "You chopped up the carrots just fine, didn't you? But I think you could have peeled them better," She fingered her asshole open and pushed the carrot in. It was dry and slow, but Brenda was so used to having things forced down there that it wasn't that big of a deal anymore, "Wow. That was easy. No crying or begging," The carrot was already halfway through, "You sure gets in trouble a lot. I wonder if you like it," She pushed the carrot hard all the way in and stroked Brenda's dick. She bit her lips not to moan.

"Well, it's a shame you forgot the cucumber. It's so good for you," She held it in front of her face, "Now give it an apology kiss,"

Brenda blinked stupidly before touching her lips to the smooth, green surface. She didn't like the mad look on the cook's face a bit.

"Good. Now that you are friends..." She forced the carrot aside and pushed the cucumber besides it. Brenda whimpered and a shiver went down her spine. Together, they stretched her more than the pens. The cook was slow, but brutal, and made it all fit even when the girl pleaded her to stop.

"Oh my, I thought you'd know by now that you have no say. I stop when I want to, not when you ask me to," She caressed Brenda's hair, "Now be a good girl and spread these legs," She all but forced the girl to comply. Then, just for the teasing, stroked her now half-hard penis again.

"Don't you like aubergine? It's such a beautiful colour," She showed Brenda the eggplant, the girl knew there was no way that would fit.

"Why the tears? I told you, the kitchen is not for crybabies," The cook started pressing the vegetable against her anus, thicker end first.

She used her fingers to open her asshole more, her nails painful against the rim, still it wouldn't fit.

"Well, seems like you're not as loose as I thought," Brenda thought she'd drop the idea now. No such luck.

She was horrified when the cook grabbed some common cooking oil and spilled it over the eggplant.

"Yeah, that's better," She pushed it hard, this time the resistance was minimum. Brenda felt as the eggplant pushed the cucumber and the carrot deeper inside her and, at the same time, stretched her further.

Once the thicker side went in, her rectum closed around the thinner one, holding it in place. The cook looked pleased.

"Not bad. I bet you won't forget the vegetables anymore," She commented, "But, hey, you can't go back to class in this poor state," She motioned to Brenda's erect cock, "Masturbate for me,"

"What?!"

"You heard me, girl,"

Hesitant, Brenda complied. It was so weird touching herself under someone else's gaze. Especially one so mad and mischievous. She didn't like the glow on the cook's eyes a bit.

"You can do better than that," She demanded, "Do it like you mean it."

Brenda stroked faster, biting back a moan.

It took a while for her to reach her climax, her ass too full and sore and the uncomfortable cook's gaze on her. Still, she managed it.

"Do it again," The cook demanded.

"What? You can't be serious!" She had barely finished. There was semen on the floor and she already imagined she'd have to lick it clean.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She yanked Brenda's penis, trying to force it hard again, "I want you to come again. Now."

Brenda blinked back the tears and complied. At least her own hard was gentler than the cook's.

"Harder," She commanded, "And faster,"

There was no lube. Too much friction. She wasn't masturbating as much as rubbing herself raw. Still, the 'Mistress' made her keep going or she'd do it herself.

Brenda came again, spilling semen on the floor, and prayed to whoever was listening that this woman wouldn't make her do it again. Her balls must be dry already.

"Well, I guess it solves our little problem," She shrugged, "I'd better give you new panties before you go though. A lady can't wander around naked. It's a respectable school after all."

* * *

The 'new panties' Brenda was provided were as good as being naked. The cook gave her some string thongs and called it a day. Worse yet, she didn't remove any of the vegetables inside Brenda, just ordered the girl to keep them there until dinnertime. The thong barely held Brenda's balls and, on the bottom, was just a string, the purple and round end of the eggplant still perfectly visible. Now the girls would surely laugh at her.

It didn't matter much. Not now. Now, she had to focus on the class. It was agony to walk to the classroom with so many things inside her. Brenda thought she could feel the tip of the carrot (or was it the cucumber?) poking at her lower belly if she pressed hard enough. And sitting down pushed the eggplant even deeper inside her.

Obviously, the teacher didn't care at all and told her to stop squirming or she'd be in trouble.

The girl she punched was in the class too. She looked Brenda like she enjoyed her agony, but said nothing. Brenda could see the red and purple marks from the ruler in her butt, since she was denied a skirt that day. It made her feel a bit better.


	4. A forsaken friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda makes a new friend. For a while.

"Well, well, seems like you're finally getting it, helper," The cook caressed her hair, "It's not half bad," She tried some more of the soup Brenda made.

"Thank you, Mistress," Was all Brenda managed to say. She was too tired to argue today.

It took her two weeks to make a 'not half bad' soup. She was afraid how long it'd take for her to meet the cook's standards.

"I think you earned it. You can get the aubergines out of you," She said, dismissive.

Brenda didn't miss a beat to squat on the floor and spread her legs wide open, shamelessly. She was used to being seen in this position anyway. The cook loved to make her open wide in all kinds of crooked poses. That sick psycho.

"You may be ready to try something more challenging. What about a perfectly cooked steak? Sound good?" She mentioned while eating spoonfuls of the soup.

Brenda was too busy grabbing the slick end of a eggplant in her rectum to bother with an answer. She didn't have a choice anyway. When she finally got a firm grasp, she start to push it out with both her hand and by contracting her muscles. It was humiliating, like she was using the restroom in public, but it made the thing go out faster. She learned the trick after the few lame tries.

The 'Mistress' looked bored looking at her.

"Hurry up with it already. If you keep stalling, i'll ask Ms. Turley to assign you to kitchen work the whole year," She warned, "It would be fun, right? Just you and me in the kitchen. But don't worry, we've still got what, like, two months? We'll enjoy our time together."

Brenda finally put the first one out. The stretch burning her on the thicker part. She didn't waste time with crying or complaining though, she still had to get two more out after all. The crazy bitch stuffed her with three eggplants this time.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Of course I'll leave some soup for you," The woman feigned innocence.

Brenda rolled her eyes and started working on getting the second one out. Why did the cook always choose the bigger ones? And always the thicker end first. It was getting old. She had to put four fingers in her ass to reach it, then start forcing it out. Her anus was so used to stretching that she barely felt pain, except for the dull burning sensation.

"You know what? You should try it before it gets cold," The cook said and, without a second thought, threw the soup on Brenda's face, "See? Delicious. Could be better, but still delicious."

Brenda stopped for a second, dumbfounded. She really just threw soup at her? Some weeks ago, it'd make her go feral, now she was just glad the soup was warm instead of boiling hot. You never knew with that crazy woman.

"Yes, Mistress, delicious," She lowered her gaze, now working on the third eggplant.

"Can you tell me how it could be better?"

Brenda licked some soup on her lips, abdominal muscles still contracting and relaxing to expel the vegetable.

"Could use less salt," She said, eggplant halfway out of her ass, "And some more pumpkin," She prayed to whoever would listen that she was right.

"Yes! You got it!" The cook looked almost proud, "Now stand up, you still have to study today."

Brenda obeyed. Now that everything was out of her and on the floor, her asshole winked like it was trying to grab something. She could feel the cool air against her inner walls and, try as her might, she couldn't make it stop and just shut. Like a cramp or numbness. Like it didn't belong to her body anymore.

"You know, it seems like it was yesterday when I could barely fit a single aubergine in you," The woman teased her red rim with her fingers, "Now I can easily fit three. That's some good progress,"

"That's not progress, it's torture!" Brenda snapped. The cook pressed her nails hard against Brenda's sore rim, almost ripping it.

"Now, don't say things you don't mean. That's not befitting of a lady," She reprimanded Brenda, "Your parents are paying for it. You don't mean they would pay for you to be tortured, do you?"

Brenda thought about her parents. They were a bit cold and distant, sure, but they loved her, right? They would never do it. They are good people.

"No, Mistress," She hung her head.

"That's what I thought," She smiled and sat on a chair, spreading her legs wide open and pulling her panties to the side, "Now come here and show some gratitude for my patience while you're here. It was not easy to make you a decent cook," She patted her pussy, using her finger to expose it.

Brenda already knew what to do. Last time she tried to refuse, she got pepper on her penis and a broomstick up her ass. She crawled to the cook's legs and started licking her vagina, her tongue passing over the hair and teasing her hole, then she sucked at her clit. It dragged on for what felt forever.

"You sure know how to use your mouth," The cook complimented her, "I guess you earned a prize. Today, I'll let you go with just one apple up your arse."

Brenda almost choked at this 'benevolent prize'.

"What? Why? I didn't make a single mistake, dammit!"

"Language, lady," There was no bite under the warning. The cook had a bit of a foul-mouth herself, "I don't make the rules."

"And the rules say I must have an apple up my ass?" She shouted. Anger fueling her again.

"Oh, you never heard it, did you?" The cook looked more thoughtful than worried.

"Never heard what?!"

"Ms. Harries first rule. The one that's almost a saying here," She explained, "She says 'there are only two ways of making a young whore into a young lady: you either give her so much pain that she'll be scared and virgin tight for the rest of her life," She made a dramatic pause, "Or you make her so loose that having sex with anything but a fire extinguisher will be pointless'," She completed. Brenda got pale.

"That's insane!"

"Seems to work," She shrugged, "I guess they didn't manage to scare you, tough girl," She smiled and, with no warning, shoved an apple in Brenda's already open and sore asshole. Brenda was sure there was some minor bleeding there.

"You can go now," She closed her legs and dismissed Brenda, who had tears on her eyes again.

* * *

Brenda used to think they were just punishing her for 'her attitude', that she had some control over it. She misbehaved, she dealt with the consequences. Simple.

But she never had a choice to begin with. Never mind if she was good or bad, she was already doomed. And everybody around her acted as if it was natural. It made her sick.

"Are you okay?" A young girl approached her with a napkin, gesturing for her to wipe her tears, "You don't look good."

She should be one or two years younger than Brenda, not more than it. She wondered how someone who was barely above a child ended up in this hell.

"I'm fine," She lied, "You don't know? No one cares about me," The girls around them start whispering and gossiping, but none of them made a move to either help or bully them.

"That's dumb," The girl smiled, "They're just mean."

"You're new here, aren't you?" The bright smile and sparkling eyes were enough to answer her question.

"Yeah, I just got transferred," She said. The poor thing had no idea what was coming for her.

"Well, take care. People here are the worst. I mean it," She felt the need to warn her.

"You seem nice though," She giggled, "Wanna sit with me for dinner?"

Brenda knew she shouldn't. She always spoiled everything for everyone. She'd end up tainting the rookie and getting her in trouble.

Still, she was the first one to treat Brenda like a human being in months. So she decided to be selfish.

"I'd love it."

* * *

Brenda tried to lay low after meeting the girl. They didn't have classes together (since she was younger), so it was easy to conceal the humiliations she faced in the classroom. All Brenda had to do was make sure she didn't lose her skirt or blouse and she could pretend to be a normal girl.

Once, she failed and ended up shirtless, but she just laughed it off and said she lost a bet. The new girl didn't even seem interested in her breasts under the bra. How did someone like her ended up here? Brenda couldn't imagine her doing anything to deserve this 'school'.

Then one day everything went awry.

* * *

"What made you think you were above the rules, Miss Barnicott?" Ms. Turley asked, "Could you kindly explain it to me?"

Brenda knew a rhetoric question when she heard one.

"Maybe your little friend here can answer my question," She turned to Brenda's friend. Brenda bit her lip not to cry. She had to look strong.

"I- We didn't do anything," The new girl looked like crying. Brenda felt a pang of guilt in her stomach.

"Oh, you didn't, did you?" Ms. Turley seemed almost sweet if not for her cold eyes, "But Miss Barnicott went against the rules. She misbehaved and refused to accept her punishment, and we just can't have it, now can we?" She showed her teeth. Is wasn't a smile, just showing her teeth. Brenda thought that woman didn't even know how to smile.

All this mess because of a skirt.

Brenda had lost her 'skirt privileges', but if she went to the halls on nothing but the string thong (how she missed her old panties) everyone would be able to see the carrots inside her. The cook stuffed her so full that some of the bright orange poked out of her ass. Brenda was forced to count every single one the cook managed to shove into her. There were six.

She couldn't be seen like that. Not for the nice girl at least. She'd end up hating Brenda like everyone else. Looking down at her and laughing at her.

She'd lose her only friend.

"Undress, now," Ms. Turley ordered Brenda, who hesitated. Would she force Brenda to do it in front of her only friend? Was she that cruel?

Yes, she would, and yes, she was.

"Now," Ms. Turley addressed Brenda's friend. The girl's eyes were comically wide, "What should I do with you?"

"It wasn't her fault!" Brenda shouted, "She didn't know. She didn't do anything. I swear," She pleaded. Ms. Turley smacked her butt cheek hard.

"Don't talk back, young lady. I thought this much was clear already," She absentmindedly pulled one of the carrots out of Brenda in a tug, it came out with a wet, disgusting sound, "I know all of it. I won't hurt your little 'friend', she can get out with just a warning," She reassured Brenda.

Another carrot was pulled out. Brenda saw her friend staring at it like she couldn't look away.

Another one. She could feel her ass opening and closing against the remaining ones.

"Seems like the cook has been taking great care of you. How nice of her," Ms. Turley remarked, voice cold as ever, "A good cook always makes sure people are stuffed full with good food," Brenda couldn't say if it was a joke.

After all the carrots were removed, Brenda felt exposed and humiliated. Her gaping, red, sore hole was there for everyone to see. For her friend to see. The only person who had some respect for her in this hellhole.

"Miss Blanc, isn't it?" Ms. Turley turned to the poor girl who still stared wide-eyed to that freak show, "Come closer, would you?" It was a demand.

She slowly approached Brenda, head low.

"Now put your hand inside her," She ordered. The girl went still, "I believe it won't be a problem. You're such a small girl, your tiny hand should fit just fine. Believe me, I've seem what Miss Barnicott is capable of,"

Slowly, the girl touched Brenda's swollen rim. Brenda felt the slight friction.

Under Ms. Turley stern gaze, one finger became two then three. Brenda lowered her head as she felt her anus winking against the digits, pushing them deeper as if for muscle memory. She hated it.

"Chin up, Miss Barnicott," The vice-principal reminded her, "And you're doing well, Miss Blanc," Brenda wondered if she knew every single student by name.

Soon the girl's whole fist was inside Brenda. Brenda knew it'd be unbearable some months ago, but now her rectum walls were so used to the stretch that it was nothing. Just more humiliation in this damned school.

"Not bad," Ms. Turley said, "Put the other one. I believe Miss Barnicott isn't satisfied yet,"

The new girl complied.

* * *

"Well, I have to discuss some issues with Ms. Harries, but I'll be back in a minute," Ms. Turley said, "Don't move until I come back and you are free to go,"

Then she left. As if it all didn't matter.

"I-I'm sorry," Brenda said, voice wavering, "I-I didn't mean to-,"

"Shut up!" The new girl said, she sounded about to cry, "It's all your fault! You're sick!" Her fists ground against each other, rubbing her insides. Despite it all, Brenda's dick was hard and throbbing. Maybe she was sick after all.

"I-" She tried again. Maybe an apology, an excuse, anything. Anything to try and save a bit of that respect the girl held for her.

But now the girl had both hands inside her ass and tears running down her face.

"I told you to shut up!" She cried, "I hate you!"

Ms. Turley chose this moment to go back inside.

"You two are quite loud," She commented, "Miss Blanc, you're free to go. Wash your hands and wipe your face," The girl did as instructed.

Brenda risked a glance at her before she left. The hurt and hatred in her teary eyes told Brenda they weren't friends anymore.

"You seem to have a little problem," Ms. Turley pointed to Brenda's erection, "Come here,"

Brenda obeyed in a heartbeat. She was practically trained, her limbs complied on their own.

"She's better off without you," The vice-principal said, her tone neither harsh nor comforting, "All she got from you was misery. If you truly like her, don't corrupt her," She said and showed Brenda a ring, "Ms. Harries was kind enough to lend it to you. Take great care of it," She smiled, but it was just showing her teeth really.

The ring was too big for fingers, but not big enough to be a bracelet. Brenda understood what she was getting into when Ms. Turley forced it on her hard penis. It fit snugly, but soon the obstacle to her blood flow showed its effects.

"What are you waiting? Take care of your problem," Ms. Turley commanded. Brenda forced the tears not to fall and started masturbating. Her skin was too sensitive because of the accumulated blood and every move was on the verge of painful. Brenda didn't even know if she could come with that thing on.

After long torturous minutes, Ms. Turley released Brenda and the girl, already familiar with the procedures, used her blouse to wipe the semen on the floor.

"You can go now," The vice-principal told her. Brenda looked down at her nude body. No bra, no underwear.

"Uh... What should I wear?"

"Nothing. Just go," Ms. Turley said dismissive.

"But... A lady can't wander around naked, right?" Brenda thought she'd learned this much. Ms. Turley wasn't impressed.

"Your behaviour was so unladylike that you earned this. Let's call it an unusual punishment, shall we?" She said, "Anything else on your mind?"

Actually, there was. Brenda found it odd that Ms. Turley didn't make her walk away with a dozen pens in her rectum or something, but she wasn't about to bring it up. So she just left.

Everybody looked at her, as always. The weird whorish girl who was now completely naked. Brenda was sure they could see her gaping asshole even with her standing. Or at least the red swollen rim that looked almost like lips now. It'd be good to have a pause, to have time to heal a bit. She was so sick of walking around stuffed full. But now there were no cucumbers, carrots, eggplants, pens or fists. Maybe her misery would be over soon. She could behave. She could be good.

The new girl didn't even look her in the eye now. But Brenda knew she deserved it.

On a corner, mopping the floor, Diva kept an interested eye on Brenda. Her thirsty gaze danced around the girl's exposed nipples, flaccid dick and abused asshole. She had so many fun ideas.


	5. Diva's devilish device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diva is back! With some friends.

Brenda was in hell. She felt it in every inch of her body and soul. This place was nothing but pain and humiliation.

So it shouldn't surprise her that much when Diva showed up with an offer. If she was already in hell, she could as well sell her soul for the demon, right?

"So, what do you think, girl?" She sounded too eager, but Brenda was too tired to care, "I need an answer now,"

"Can you really get me out of kitchen duty?" Brenda could be tired, sore and humiliated, but she wasn't dumb, "You're just a janitor."

"Oh my, I'm hurt," Diva made a dramatic gesture, "I wouldn't offer it if I couldn't. But if you'd rather keep meeting the cook..." She turned her back on Brenda and waited.

As she thought, the girl bit the bait just fine.

"What do I have to do?" Brenda didn't think she could endure even one more week of being stuffed full of vegetables and having to cook through it.

"Nothing much, just let's have one last night of fun, just like our first one, uh?" It seemed like a life ago, but was just in the beginning of the year. It was what, five months ago? Six? Brenda didn't keep score.

"One night in the janitor closet and I'm out of kitchen?" Looked like a reasonable deal. Or whatever that pass as 'reasonable' in this school.

"Don't be silly, the janitor closet is for the new girls. You've grown so much, you deserve a nice bed," She smiled way too wide, "No, let's do it in your room."

Brenda kept quiet, unsure if she should agree.

"If you want to, leave your door unlocked tomorrow night. If you don't, I won't mention it again," Diva promised and left.

* * *

Brenda decided to take the deal.

Just one bad night and she'd be out of kitchen duty forever. That's what she kept repeating to herself so as to feel better.

And Diva couldn't be that bad, right? She already knew how the janitor was. Rough for sure, but not as bad as everyone else here.

So she left her door unlocked and chose some nice underwear. If she was going to do it, she could as well dress for the occasion.

She wasn't prepared when Diva sneaked in with two unknown people.

* * *

"Why the face, sweetie? You didn't think I'd keep you all to myself, did you?" She laughed, keeping her voice down not to startle the girls in the other rooms.

Brenda was frozen in place. Diva quickly added:

"That's my good friend who works in other school," She pointed to a smiling woman with a huge bulge in her shorts, "And that's her adorable brother," She pointed to a man with a smile to match hers, "Now that we are all introduced, let's go down to business, shall we? I see you're already dressed and everything."

Suddenly, Brenda felt ashamed for the clothes she chose. It shouldn't matter. They'd end up either ripped or on the floor anyway. Still, she felt dirty.

"The cat got your tongue?" Diva laughed, already pulling at her bra and shoving her breasts on Brenda's face, "If you're not gonna talk, use your mouth to do something useful,"

Brenda started sucking by instinct, her breath short by both fear and being smothered by Diva's breasts. She heard Diva's friends laughing at her while pulling her thong down. Shame crept on her face when one of them (she couldn't even see who) started teasing her rim.

"Wow, she's so loose already, I think we don't even need to prepare her," The voice was male.

"Oh, you don't know her. I bet she could that an arm just like that. I asked the vice to stop stuffing her for some days to see if she'd tighten up a bit, but I guess it was all for nothing," Diva laughed, still smothering Brenda, "Hey, girl, suck it right. My tits deserve better," She forced Brenda's head deeper.

"You mean she was even looser?" A female voice mocked, "Oh my, that's a dirty girl," She tugged at Brenda's penis, teasing it. Brenda moaned and hated herself for it.

"You bet she is," The man said and took her dick whole in his mouth, voraciously. Diva laughed at him.

"You never change, do you? Always eager to suck a little girl, you perv," Ad if she had any right to mock him, the hypocrite, Brenda thought.

Her thoughts ended when the woman pushed her penis inside Brenda raw and rough, no lube, no foreplay, just pain. Brenda was used to being used, but never this violent. She didn't even give the girl time to adjust, just started drilling, raw skin against raw skin. Brenda cried.

"Don't you cry, you're a big girl, remember?" Diva wiped her tears with a finger, "I'm sure that's nothing you can't take,"

Brenda's eyes were wide, she was so overstimulated. Diva was over her and choking her with her breasts, the man was besides her hip and licked her until she was hard and the woman kept fucking her hard and keeping her legs apart.

She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't feel anything and she felt everything at the same time.

"Don't you go passing out on us," Diva stopped suffocating her for a while, "We've barely started,"

The man stopped sucking her, looking satisfied with his work, and moved closer to his sister.

"Got space for one more?" He asked. Brenda wanted to cry and scream, but Diva shoved her penis in her mouth first.

"No backsies, girl," She mocked, "Take it like a grown-up,"

She felt the woman pulling out of her hole, then her brother aligned their dicks and they both pushed in at the same time. They let out a sadistic moan whilst Brenda felt herself being ripped apart.

After some agonizing seconds, it started to hurt less. Their unforgiving movements were easier. She was lubed up with her own blood.

"Still crying? You don't ever learn?" Diva smirked. She must have found Brenda's tears and painful eyes were arousing, because she came in her throat soon after.

"Wow, your mouth is better than last time. Enough to make me come and all..." She commented, "But don't worry, I'll be back to our fun in some minutes. Until then..." She reached for a bag on the floor. When did she bring it? Was it always there? Brenda found it hard to concentrate when she was coughing out semen and having her guts rearranged by two dicks.

Diva smiled and got a tiny vibrator. Brenda was worried she'd shove it in her alongside the dicks, but she pressed it against Brenda's penis instead.

The moans that came out the girl's mouth were so shameful.

"I knew you'd like it!" Diva smiled, the sight of Brenda's chin soiled with her semen and guilty pleasured face were almost enough to get her hard again, "But keep it down. You don't want to wake your little friends, do you? The walls here are thin."

Brenda bit her lip when one of the dicks drilling her pushed harder, almost bulging against her stomach.

She thought it was all over after everyone came. She didn't even care about the semen on her rectum and throat.

Oh, she was wrong. Very wrong.

"That was a funny warm-up," the woman remarked, sweat on her forehead, "Now, were you serious about the arm thing?" She asked Diva, her fingers already entering Brenda's abused hole.

"Just one way to find out," Diva shrugged, the woman entire fist was already inside Brenda. She tried to clench her rectum against the invasion, but her body was unresponsive, "Although I think we could have more fun otherwise," Diva pointed to her mysterious bag.

"Maybe you're right," The woman pondered while clenching and unclenching her fist inside Brenda. The girl wanted to cry. Diva still held the vibrator over her gland and she tried to reach for it and yank it out, but Diva slapped her hand away without bating an eye, "Fine, let's see what you have there,"

Diva pulled a huge bullet dildo out of the bag. Thicker than the woman's forearm. Brenda willed her legs to move and run, but they were numb.

"Not bad, uh?" Diva said, "Who wanna do the honours?" She offered, the man was quick to grab it.

They weren't even paying attention to Brenda. She was just a thing, an object to be used for their pleasure and amusement. The man started pushing the thing inside while his sister forced Brenda's anus even wider with both her hands. Without a flared base and with Brenda's blood as lube, the thing just slipped right away, surrendering under the man's palm pressing it hard.

"Hey, lend me this, will you?" The woman snatched the vibrator from Diva's hand and shoved it after the dildo, forcing it deeper and making it vibrate.

Has it happened when Brenda was still new to the school, she'd have passed out by now. No such luck, her abused body and mind learned to coexist with torture. 

Diva started pumping her penis to make up for the vibrator's absence.

"You got that balls there as well?" The man asked, Diva handed him a string with large balls in a chain. Brenda already knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, shut up, you," The woman complained and shoved Brenda's underwear on her mouth to stop the girl's pained noises.

The man didn't think twice before pushing the balls in. They were huge, but Brenda's already open whole took them in easily. It seemed to annoy them.

"She's no fun," The man complained, "Too loose,"

"Don't worry, Diva has exactly what you need," The janitor smiled and took something from the bag. At first, Brenda thought it was another dildo, but something was wrong.

"Oh, Diva, you have the better, most wicked ideas," He smiled, his sister nodded along.

It was a pipe.

"Yeah, I had to fix the water system. Some pipes got replaced and this one had such a nice size," He laughed and forced it in Brenda without bating an eye. Her rectum walls were bruised, red and swollen, "Anyone wanna push things inside it?"

"I've got a better idea," The woman grinned and grabbed when end of the pipe, then pulled it hard.

Brenda tried to scream and choked on her own underwear. Her abused rectum couldn't take it anymore and literally stuck to the pipe, part of it was pulled and was now poking out of Brenda's hole.

"Wow, I rarely see an ass both gaping and prolapsing," The man said in a contemplative tone, like he was in an art gallery, "Nice one, sis,"

"Thanks," She smiled, "So... I'm getting bored. Let's get going?"

"You guys can go first," Diva said, stroking her penis, "I'm up for a last one," She said and they sneaked out of the room.

Brenda whimpered as Diva's dick touched her prolapsed tissue and pounded on her with the toys still inside, pushing them further. She kept going, making the bed creak, and finished on Brenda's stomach. The girl was so hurt that her penis went flaccid again without release.

"Now, just to make sure you'll remember _me_ , and not the damn cook," She got a plunger out of the bag, "Don't worry, it's clean. Mostly," She grinned and shoved it inside her, rubber end first. The suction cup got stuck, keeping everything inside her, the toys, the semen, the blood; while the wooden end stuck out of her ass like a tail. Diva enjoyed the view of her work for a while, then left.

"Don't worry, girl, I keep my word. No more kitchen for you," She assured, "And who knows? Since you're such a nice girl and kept quiet, I may even wake the nurse up to take a look at you. She should be here in less than an hour. If I decide to wake her up, that is," She smiled and left, not even bothering to take a last glimpse at Brenda.

Brenda was left there. Alone in a bloodied and cum-stained bed. Feeling the worse cramps she's ever had, like something was ripping her lower belly. Plugged and with a shameful wooden tail out her ass. And with throbbing, red, swollen tissue pulsating on the outer side of her rim. Her face was stained with tears, her body was unresponsive and she just wanted to end it all. Still, all she could do was wait for medical care that could even not ever come.


End file.
